


Control

by JackPotato



Series: Song Fic Series [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Character Death, M for violence, Multi, and other stuff that may come later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21845497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackPotato/pseuds/JackPotato
Summary: As he let the fury enveloped him, Magnus felt a sense of calm.This is what it meant to lose control.This is what it meant to finally let the darkness in.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Song Fic Series [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/697764
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> *waves*  
> Hi!  
> So uhh.... I started writing again... and... This was meant to be a one off but it's turning into a multi chapter thing...  
> *head desk*  
> So I'm writing song fics again...  
> This song kept bugging me and the images I had relating to this song wouldn't leave me alone so... here we are! 
> 
> Fic is based off the song Control by Halsey.

As he let the fury enveloped him, Magnus felt a sense of calm.

This is what it meant to lose control.

This is what it meant to finally let the darkness in.

To embrace it.

To be one with it.

He wasn’t going to kid himself, it felt good.

No, it felt _exquisite_.

It was as if he and his magic were one. It crackled like electricity through his veins, as he turned his hands over, as if he was seeing them for the first time. His tanned skin an aura of blue.

All these hundreds of years he had battled against the darkness.

And now, here it was.

Magnus wondered vaguely why he was so concerned.

This felt…. _Good_.

Raising his head, his golden cat eyes narrowed as his gaze drifted to the body in front of him.

Ah yes…

This is why he let the darkness in.

It was as his father had promised.

This angel would be end and the beginning of him.

**_They send me away to find them a fortune  
A chest filled with diamonds and gold.  
_ **

“Alec…” he started again, but his boyfriend just wasn’t listening, “Magnus this is too dangerous…” he continued, pacing around the edges of the pentagram on the floor of their loft, his eyes never leaving the painted lines and the black candles. “Last time you went to Edom, you lost your magic… Asmodeus is probably still pissed about the deal Magnus, this time he might not let you go”.

“He does know how to keep a grudge”, Magnus muttered, to himself, staring at the pentagram, before looking back up at the Shadowhunter who was still pacing, arms flailing as he spoke, this was getting them nowhere. They were wasting time, if they were ever to find Clary again, save Jace from the clutches of Berith.

“Alec…”

“It’s too dangerous… I can’t lose you – “Alec continued, running a hand through his unruly raven locks once again. They’d been arguing about this for nearly an hour now, going back and forth over the pros and cons ever since Alec had walked into the loft and found Magnus making the last finishing touches of this pentagram. Automatically Alec had known what it meant. It was a possibility they had discussed it, but Alec had quickly dismissed it.

It was too dangerous.

But now, they had exhausted all the other options, and this was the only one left.

This was the only way.

It didn’t mean he wasn’t scared to death.

Alec was right, Asmodeus was pissed with them, and that was an understatement. They had tricked him into a deal to get Magnus’ magic back and Asmodeus had threatened… no _promised_ Magnus would return to him.

And here he was….

“Alec!” Magnus grabbed Alec’s arms as he passed again, stilling his movements.

For a moment Alec wouldn’t meet his eyes, “Alec…” he started again, his voice soft as he put a hand under his angel’s chin. Slowly Alec raised his gaze to meet Magnus’.

“It will be okay. I promise”. Alec opened his mouth to protest but Magnus sssh’d him, “I will come back to you Alexander”. Alec’s eyes were full of worry as Magnus wrapped his arms around him, resting his forehead against his.

“I can’t lose you”, Alec replied, his words barely a whisper, the candles in the room casting shadows over his lover’s face.

“You won’t”, Magnus promised.

Alec closed his eyes for a second, before opening them, a look of determination in his eyes, “I’m going with you”.

Magnus’ eyes widened in horror, “Alec no…”

Alec pulled back, “I’m not letting you go alone”.

Magnus let go of Alec’s arms, shaking his head, “No Alec, I have to do this alone…”

Alec looked at him confused, “But…” he started, determined to argue his point, but it was when he was met with the terrified look on Magnus’ face that stopped him in his tracks.

“You said it yourself… Asmodeus…” Magnus’ face contorted into a twisted smile, “…. Asmodeus is waiting for me… I can feel it. You…” he said with force, grabbing Alec’s hands, “were part of the deal I used to trick him…” Alec’s hazel eyes widened, he hadn’t known that part of the deal, “Do you really think I’m going to go back there with _you_ … it’ll be like serving you on a platter to him…”

Magnus shook his head, “No, I have to do this alone…” he said, as if the final decision was made.

He pulled Alec towards him into a searing kiss, grabbing the back of his neck, he felt Alec stiffen at first and then melt into the kiss, kissing back with the same vigour. After a moment Alec pulled back, “You better go,” he whispered.

Magnus gave him a small smile before stepping away and towards the pentagram. “You better step back darling, this could get hot”.

Waving his hands, Magnus started the incantation. Flames rose from the black lines of the pentagram, the middle opening up slowly into a black void. As Magnus finished, he looked back at Alec, “I’ll see you soon darling, I love you”.

Before he could hear Alec’s reply, he stepped into the flames.

**_The house was awake_ **   
**_With shadows and monsters_ **   
**_The hallways they echoed and groaned_ **

Dropping into Edom, Magnus stood and dusted off his clothes. He hated that entry into Edom, surely someone after all these eons would have concocted a better way, he thought huffily. Magnus couldn’t help rolling his eyes, as an ugly pterodactyl demon flew overhead across the crimson sky.

Sighing, he looked down at his now dirty white boots, “these were Gucci” he muttered as he kicked some black sand, before looking ahead. In front of him was a huge black castle, it remained characteristically dark, except for one light visible on the third floor.

Magnus knew that light was on for him

Despite everything, Edom still remained the desolate wasteland he had only visited less than a month ago. Magnus wasn’t sure why, but he thought it would have changed. Maybe after the defeat of Lilith…

If anything, it seemed quiet… probably too quiet, like it was waiting for him.

Magnus straightened his shoulders, trying to brush off the chill he felt down his spine as he started to walk into the castle.

He wasn’t surprised as he walked in, that he was suddenly walking into a throne room, he knew belonged to the light on the third floor of the castle. Magnus had to stop himself from rolling his eyes again at his father’s theatrics.

Pushing his shoulders back, he moved further into the room, lit by hundreds of candles, two black thrones sat at the other end of the long room.

Magnus gritted his teeth, knowing that it wasn’t a coincidence there were _two_ thrones, he continued further into the room, glancing up at the crimson Edom sky visible due to their being no roof in this room, an optical illusion much like the great hall at Hogwarts.

Magnus took a deep breath and braced himself for what was about to come. 

Feeling a shift in the air, Magnus lowered his head to look directly at his father, who was _smiling at him?_

Magnus continued to look confused as his father moved forwards swiftly despite the cane and pulled him into a hug, “Magnus my son, you’ve come home”.

Pulling back, he was met by his father’s cat eyes, the same mark he shared, “I… No father I haven’t”

Asmodeus tilted his head, “Surely after you wilfully betrayed _me_ , your own father, your own flesh and blood… there is no other reason _why_ you’d be returning to Edom?” He continued in the same silky voice, tilting his head a little and narrowing his eyes. Asmodeus gripped Magnus’ shoulders hard, before letting go, “The only reason you would be here is to settle your end of the deal…” he continued circling Magnus as he spoke, “Or do I need to hold up my end of the bargain and kill that pretty little Nephilim pet of yours…” Magnus tried not show any fear, he knew that was part of the original deal, if he didn’t return home to rule Edom by his side, after this magic was returned and he killed Lilith, Asmodeus was going to kill Alec. But when Asmodeus had tried, Magnus had been able to bind his father and sent him back to Edom.

“I need your help”, Magnus blurted out, “A greater demon… Berith…”

Asmodeus suddenly stopped circling and in a flash Magnus was being held in the air, “HOW DARE YOU ASK FOR HELP!” He boomed.

Quickly, in a whirl of blue Magnus pushed back from the hold with his own magic, dropping back down hard, but not before Asmodeus was right in his face, cat eyes flashing, “YOU COME TO MY HOUSE, AFTER YOU BETRAYED ME…” he yelled in his face, grabbing the lapels of Magnus’ jacket, he shook him.

“Father, you owe me…” he started.

Suddenly Asmodeus stopped and let go, with a chuckle, “I… I owe _you_?” he spat, “ _You_ owe _me_ … Or maybe I should hold my end of the bargain…”

Magnus looked at him confused for a moment, not sure what his father was talking about.

But the Cheshire grin on Asmodeus’ face just widened gleefully as he raised his hand and snapped his fingers…

Magnus looked dumbfounded, as his father lowered his hand, “There, now we are even”.

Magnus’ eyes widened with horror as the realisation flooded him, “Alec…” he whispered.


End file.
